Cold as Ice
by Vixen-Queen
Summary: Angelus created a child vampire that goes by the name of Morgan. This story is about her history and her inner troubles. The main characters will be Morgan, Drusilla and Spike ON HOLD!
1. Chapter 1

Cold as Ice

By

The Lady Morgaine

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOooOoOOooOOoOoOoOoOoO

Cold as Ice

Is part of

The Vampire Chronicles

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Other Stories that have been or will be published under the name of The Vampire Chronicles are

The Beautiful People

The Vampire Chronicles are inspired on The Vampire Chronicles of Anne Rice. This does not mean that I have copied the stories; this merely means that out of great love for the books I have created my own Vampire Chronicles. These stories will mostly play out in the BTVS and ATS Fandom.

The solemn part that has been based on Interview with the Vampire are the troubles of the Child Vampire, Morgan. If you have read the book or seen the movie you will know what troubles I speak of, otherwise you will know in time.

Disclaimer: As my name is not Lestat, this would mean that I would be a very powerful vampire, I am in no position to claim BTVS nor Angel. And as I have made clear above I do not own The Vampire Chronicles of Anne Rice. I merely own the plot and some of the characters.

Major thanx to Kell for helping me with the story and to Lex who is my beta, you guys rock.

Kell is known under the name Nookyfiction and Lex is known under Little Illy, just so you know who these girls are in the fanfiction world

Without Further ado, I present 'I am Morgan', the first chapter of Cold As Ice

Enjoy

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOooOoOOooOOoOoOoOoOoO

I am Morgan

"_I love you, mama, so, so much"_

They blamed me for the death of my mother; they said that I had killed her. I loved my mother, I would never do anything to harm the woman that had given birth to me. Still, they had their reasons.

I was woken by a scream that morning, the smell of something that I couldn't quite place prickled my senses. I tried to get up, but my body felt so numb, I softly lifted my head up to see what had caused the screaming and then I saw her. My mother, dead, bathed in a pool of blood and I right next to her, the knife still clutched in my small fingers. The sight of my mother's corpse made me stumble backwards; the knife fell from my hands in the scarlet pool.

"Mama" The word slipped so easily from my tongue, like they had always done. Although today they would not wake her.

My words alarmed the maid, of course, who else would have screamed, but the maid. I saw her run over to where my mother lay, trying O so desperately to wake her Lady. It was as if I didn't existed, as if I was merely part of the décor, until the Police arrived. Then they saw me, saw me covered in blood, the knife at my feet, and they knew at once that I had done it. I screamed and screamed that it was the vampires who had done it. The Vampires, but they wouldn't hear it.

I became an outcast in my own home, my father ignored my existence and the staff didn't dare to come near me. I had hoped that the people would have treated me better, but the sight of me alone, made some quiver, others shouted, called me names and threw things at me. I wanted to die and someone had heard my plea.

"I knew you'd break down" The vampire said, as he circled 'round my bed. "A little thing like you wasn't made to suffer"

"It was you, you were the one that killed her. You killed her and you made me take the blame" I drew away the covers and got out of bed. My shouting became more furious as I stood at my full height.

"Yes it was me, you see I wanted you more then anything in this entire world, but you refused me. This however didn't stop me from wanting you even more. You didn't really think a simple no was enough to send me back to the hell I came from, now did you?"

I softly whimpered a no in reply; I felt tears spring from my eyes and roll down my cheek.

He sat down on his knees, so he was closer to my height and drew his arms around me. "Now, now little one, no more tears. I know that I pulled your mother away from you, but I can give you something better instead. How do you feel about eternity, living forever"

As he spoke he drew closer to my neck and without waiting for my reply he struck down on me, biting me hard as he did. I refused to scream, refused to show my weakness. As I lay in his arms I prepared myself to die, but then when death was at it's closest I felt something trickling down my mouth. I urged his wrist closer to my mouth and waited for infinity to begin.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOooOoOOooOOoOoOoOoOoO

"Morgan, Morgan" It was as if a lullaby was sung to me when she spoke, her voice was the sweetest thing I had ever heard. "Won't you wake, little bird"

"Yes, a whole new world awaits you, open your eyes, my pretty and feed on the world" Another voice said.

Then I heard his Irish accent, even more delicious as it had sounded before.

I couldn't refuse, I had to open my eyes and feast on the night. Never in my young life had I ever dreamt of seeing the world so beautifully. I rose from my bed of roses, feeling a wicked craving for blood.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOooOoOOooOOoOoOoOoOoO

The previous night had been the most delicious thing ever. We had walked the City of Paris all night, feasting on the rats that called themselves human. And then I saw her, a little girl around the age of four, she was playing with her doll. "Soie une bonne petite fille, Edith" I heard her whispering to her dolly. She never saw me coming. I snapped her neck and then as she lay in my arms, her soft brown curls tickling my skin. I sank my teeth in her flesh and drank her dry. Before I left I made sure that I took her pretty doll with me. I knew that Drusilla would be ecstatic when I gave it to her and she was.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOooOoOOooOOoOoOoOoOoO

Me and Dru, what a pair we made. I knew that Angelus was beyond jealous, jealous that I only loved Drusilla, when he was the one that made me. How could he demand of me that I loved him, when my hate for him was brighter then the sun itself?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The French text I used means "be a good little girl, Edith" Edith of course will become Miss Edith, that's right Dru's Dolly.

Well that's it you lot, now be good little boys and girls and review


	2. An eye for an eye, a life for a life

Cold as Ice

By

The Lady Morgaine

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOooOoOOooOOoOoOoOoOoO

Cold as Ice

Is part of

The Vampire Chronicles

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Other Stories that have been or will be published under the name of The Vampire Chronicles are

The Beautiful People

The Vampire Chronicles are inspired on The Vampire Chronicles of Anne Rice. This does not mean that I have copied the stories; this merely means that out of great love for the books I have created my own Vampire Chronicles. These stories will mostly play out in the BTVS and ATS Fandom.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOooOoOOooOOoOoOoOoOoO

The solemn part that has been based on Interview with the Vampire are the troubles of the Child Vampire, Morgan. If you have read the book or seen the movie you will know what troubles I speak of, otherwise you will know in time.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOooOoOOooOOoOoOoOoOoO

!Morgan is six not eight, I' not sure if I've already said she was eight, just to be sure, anyway on to the strory

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOooOoOOooOOoOoOoOoOoO

An eye for an eye, a life for a life

My relationship with Angelus was nothing more then the blood band between us. This however was not what he had expected. Desperate in his search for someone that would love him with a love so pure and innocent, he found another child. A young boy, around the age of twelve, his name was Thomas. I didn't know why he had chosen a child older then me, maybe because he thought it might be a better age.

Thomas, a blond haired boy, with features so soft and innocent that made people weep over his beauty. He had chosen a child completely different then I was. I with my hair as red as fire, my wicked green eyes, my love for literature and the violin was apparently no match for the fair-haired stable boy.

Drusilla on the other hand, wouldn't keep quiet about my looks, saying that I had been made to be a vampire, an image of wickedness itself. I loved the way she loved me, but unlike Angelus I wasn't an egocentric creature and loved Drusilla as well, simply because I loved her. Now Angelus was another thing, his ability to love people was quite limited. I knew why he made me all those years ago, because he wanted someone to love him, to be depended on him, alas for him I had no such will.

I bided my time to get revenge upon the vampire that had killed my mother, Don't get me wrong I loved my new family. But what can I say, infinity simply is no remedy for hatred, it only harbors it, makes it stronger.

I gave him his time with the boy, when Angelus returned to us, he couldn't keep quiet about him, saying he loved him.

Good, I thought, love the little bastard, the more it will pain you to lose him. I couldn't help myself, but a wicked smile always graced my features when I thought about hurting the vampire. I knew that I had to enjoy my life as a vampire, but I couldn't care less, I had infinity to enjoy my immortality.

Thomas had grown up to be a gorgeous little creature, at the age of seventeen he was I think at the top of his beauty, magnificent, I thought, truly magnificent. Out of love for the youth, Angelus had given him a small, yet beautiful house.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOooOoOooO

Like every other evening, Angelus entered Thomas's house. He walked up the stairs, where he expected Thomas to be. At the end of the hallway I stood, Thomas in my arms. He was begging Angelus to help him.

"Now, now, Angelus be a good little boy and stay; we wouldn't want Thomas here to get hurt now would we? You didn't really think I had forgotten? Payback's a bitch" With that I snapped the youth's neck, he was death at once. Angelus was beyond furious. "I have to admit that I find it truly a shame, that I couldn't suck him dry, but then there would have been a chance of him surviving, and killing him before you got here, now that truly would have been a shame"

I left Angelus to his sorrow that night, but as the sun was slowly rising, he burst into my room, raving mad. "You killed him" He screamed.

"You killed my mother and locked me up in the body of an eight year old; how do you think I feel? You can always create a new toy, but I can never get my mother back, you bastard"

"Well, if it was that you craved for, you should've told me" He grabbed me by my hair and smashed my head against the wall, the force of the punch being so hard, it knocked me out. As I slipped into oblivion I felt him dragging me out of the house.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOooOOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoO

The sun not yet over the hills, already burned my skin. I tried to move, but Angelus had made sure I stayed for the ride, as the first rays of light touched my skin, I thought I was dust, until something happened. Drusilla, my sweet princess of darkness had come to save me. By covering herself with several layers of fabric, she had made sure that in saving me, she didn't die as well. She threw the cape around my small form and carried me to the carriage. Safe within the carriage, I realized that not dying had come with a price, my skin burned and hurt all over. I had expected to go back to our home, but Drusilla had other plans. Many thought she was crazy, and make no mistake she was, but sometimes there where rare moments of clarity.

The trip to wherever Dru was bringing me was long and hard, the pain of my wounds unbearable, but although they still hurt like hell, I could already feel them heeling. When we finally arrived at our destination, my wounds had already healed to the point where the pain was bearable.

She had brought me to a coven, here I could rest and recover with the rest of my kind. She kissed me farewell and left. I think in all my life as a vampire I had never seen Drusilla so within the now, it seemed as if the madness had perished, but all good things must end.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOooOOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoO

After years of living with the coven, I had completely recovered from my wounds, I had even become more powerful, although this probably had come with age. I believe to have livid for over thirty years with the coven, so long and not even a word from my family, but I knew that it was necessary. And then came the day, I could sense Angelus had left them. There were whispers about him receiving a soul. I truly found that one absolutely hilarious. A master Vampire with a soul, the thought of him drowning in his past sins, wallowing in his self-pity, the master now reduced to nothing more but a rat eating mongrel, brought me in an ecstatic mood.

Now there was nothing more that kept me away from my beloved family

* * *

Another chap folks, I' m on holiday in Miami, very happy about it, yay. And very happy about the fact that I found a computer. You might ask why I'm updating while on holiday or not, anyway here's the answer. My mom said I could do what I wanted in the evening and I brought my memory stick along, so there you go. I'm injoying myself in Miami, although it sucks that I can't order any drinks, but I'll get around that little fact.

Thanx to the lovely people that reviewed and of course to my beta Little Illy and to Miss American Pie, formely known as Nookyfiction, love you guys.

gidgetgirl ;I will work around that little thing with flashbacks, still Morgaine behaves quite childlike when it comes to her perspective  
of the world or the love she feels for some people

Miss American Pie: Thanx sweetie, yeah she kinda does 

EMBER91 : wow thanx I take that as a great compliment, I really apreciate your comments. If you have any ideas  
or suggestions feel free to share, here's my email


End file.
